radiatafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Batsutousai
Welcome Hi, welcome to Radiatapedia! Thanks for your edit to the Adele Russell page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Climax Viod (Talk) 15:22, August 23, 2010 Thanks Thanks for all the work you have put into this site! By the way, I was wondering where you were getting those pictures? -- Bam! [[User:Ryanngreenday|'Ryan']] [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Greatest']] 23:53, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I've been meaning to get that guide, but I never have been able to. And I don't know about that copyright thing. I've been taking pictures of the game on my television too so opps. There is no other way of getting decent pictures of the weapons and such things. Also, I too have written some fanfiction. Well, more a basic completely unfinnished rough draft of a squeal to the game then full out fanfiction. I was considering sending it to the makers of the game but I didn't know how, never actually got around to finnishing it, and I figured it would be for PS3. I don't have a PS3 lol.--''Bam!'' [[User:Ryanngreenday|'Ryan']] [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Greatest']] 21:21, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I actually had the two differnet path thing figured out. You'd be able to pick the path you started from and go from there. Where you'd start and who you'd start with would be different (Ganz or Ridley) but the over all story would be the same, it might have been two discs :P (Like Star Ocean 3, except with one story line per disc PS3 discs could probably hold more than a PS2 disc, so I guess it would all be on one disc). I guess I wouldn't mind having a PS3 for when they stop making Dvds in favour of just Blue-ray, but I would want one of the first PS3's that could play PS2 games, like Radiata Stories. As for the copyright thing; if we couldn't have pictures then wikia's would suck. Imagine a Halopedia without pcitures of the guns, maps, and aliens! (Though, they are now indepedant of Wiki now) Radiatapedia needs pictures of the creatures you can fight (and articles about them too) or people might not be able to tell what creature they are reading about. I don't know the name of them all, that's one of the reasons I wanted the guide.--''Bam!'' [[User:Ryanngreenday|'Ryan']] [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Greatest']] 15:46, February 3, 2011 (UTC) RE Deleting Pages Hi, just saw your messege on my talk page from ages back, sorry i never replied but havent been back here for so long. --'Climax Void' . Hey There I just wanted to say that you are doing an excellent job! Keep it up! --''Bam!'' [[User:Ryanngreenday|'Ryan']] [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Greatest']] 12:08, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Helping to Make Infoboxes More Mobile Friendly Hey Batsutousai! We’re reaching out to a few of our top communities, hoping to get you on board with the migration to the new . And we have tools to help! ‘’’Why we’re doing this’’' Simply put: Most current infobox structure translates very poorly to mobile experiences, and indeed any device that doesn’t use desktop-style displays. On desktops and laptops, they often look amazing. The problem is that Wikia’s traffic is trending mobile. There is an important graph from our forum post about infoboxes a couple weeks back, and I want to share it here as well: Mobile is the future. Not just for Wikia, but for the web as a whole. Take a look at the recent trends and future growth predictions for mobile traffic - it's staggering. We partnered with the Wikia community to create this new markup to make sure that your hard work can be displayed on mobile devices (as well as any future technologies) easily and without any new coding conventions. It’ll take some effort up front, to be sure, but we’re here to help, and the work you put in now will pay for itself tenfold in the future. ‘’’Tools we’ve designed to ease the process’’’ We’ve enabled two new features on your community. One is a tool for migrating the “old” infobox code to the new markup. It identifies templates on your wikia that look like infobox templates and places a box on the right rail of the template page. When you click the “Generate draft markup” button in this box, it opens a new tab containing a draft of your infobox using the new markup. The second is a new feature on that will highlight which infoboxes on your wikia have not been migrated to the new infobox markup. It’s fairly intuitive - you can click on the infobox title link itself to see the old markup, or simply click the “Convert!” button on the right, which performs the same action as the “Generate draft markup” button. . I’ll help get things rolling by converting a template or two as an example if you’d like me to, as well as watching this forum post for any questions. Hey there! Just checking in on this ^^^ Let me know if you have any questions, concerns, comments. Jamie (profile)•(talk) 20:14, July 27, 2015 (UTC)